


A Human Being.

by Its_dennis_uwu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Drama, F/M, Genital Torture, Horror, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_dennis_uwu/pseuds/Its_dennis_uwu
Summary: Bill Chipher, es el nombre del mercenario más temerario de Louisina, reconocido por su reputación impecable y sangre fría.El jefe de la mafia conocía muy bien este nombre, y él tenía el trabajo perfecto para Bill."-¿Qué te hace pensar que el precio es negociable, Cipher?-La quiero a ella. Quiero a Mabel Pines.-"El mejor mercenario de Lousina debía tener el mejor pago de todos, y por supuesto, que él tenía un muy buen plan para su premio.☽⇜⛓️⇝☾◌▸𝔄𝔡𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔱𝔢𝔠𝔦𝔞◂◌➸NO SE PERMITE LA LECTURA A MENORES DE 18.➸Tortura psicológica y física.➸NO hay síndrome de estocolmo.➸NO hay romance, y probablemente tampoco un final feliz.➸Historia ubicada en 1930.➸Consumo de alcohol, tabaco y otras sustancias nocivas para la salud.➸Uso de lenguaje altisonante.☽⇜⛓️⇝☾➸El Au de monster Falls no me pertenece, su creadora es la Blogger Chi, yo lo adapté a mi manera para esta historia.➸Gravity Falls tampoco me pertenece, su creador es Alex Hirsch.➸Esta historia no pertenece a la comunidad MAP, no fomenta ni promueve la pedofilia ni la pederastía.➸Esto sólo fue hecho por diversión, aún así se recomienda discreción.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 12





	A Human Being.

╔═✥══ ⤠☆⤟ ══✥═╗

◖◌ _ **Prólogo**_ ◌◗

╚═✥══ ⤠☆⤟ ══✥═╝

_Luisiana, Nueva Orleans, 1930._

La vista que traía el atardecer consigo era magnífica, los colores de gama naranja y amarilla se reflejaban con un brillo sublime en el lago Misisipi, y las personas que pasaban cerca de ahí hablaban animadamente, algunas sólo daban una caminata para matar el tiempo, otras se dirigían a sus casas después de su larga y pesada jornada laboral, mientras que otros grupos de personas se reunían para hablar animadamente en los restaurantes cerca. Ciertas personas se escabullían por algunos callejones o en locales asociados con los **Gin Mill**.

En uno de estos lugares se encontraba un hombre de nacionalidad francesa, muy alto y de cabello largo rubio, con piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos almíbar. Su saco color beige descansaba en un perchero cercano, junto con su sombrero negro, dejándolo sólo con una camisa blanca fajada en sus pantalones del mismo color que su gabardina, con tirantes negros que los mantenían en su lugar.

Él sólo bebía un poco de **jugo de risa** ,en una mesa arrinconada y casi olvidada por el personal del local. El hombre dio una ojeada a su reloj, notando que la persona que lo había citado allí tenía 10 minutos de retraso. Se sintió molesto, el tiempo de un mercenario valía mucho dinero, sobre todo en los tiempos difíciles de la **Gran depresión** que se estaban viviendo.

Un par de minutos más pasaron hasta que la silla frente a él fue ocupada por un hombre afroamericano, con ojos oscuros y cabello esponjado, era esbelto, pero tenía músculos que resaltaban debajo de su camisa a rayas verticales, estaba entrado sus cuarentas, pero se mantenía conservado.

—Disculpa la tardanza, tenía un par de asuntos pendientes. —Pronunció el hombre recién llegado.

El rubio no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a verlo completamente estoico. El contrario sólo sonrió mientras que llamaba la atención de una camarera para poder pedir lo mismo que su acompañante estaba bebiendo.

—Así que, Cipher, —Habló una vez más—, ¿qué tal tu día? ¿cómo te encuentras?

—No me haga perder más el tiempo. —El hombre que había sido llamado Cipher contestó al fin—. Vaya directo al grano, Afia.

Afia soltó una risa grave mientras que asentía con su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo su licor había sido traído a la mesa.

—Claro, claro, eres un hombre bastante ocupado, lo sé. —Él bebió un sorbo de su bebida, haciendo un suspiro de satisfacción después—. Bill Cipher, el mejor **Trigger man** de Luisiana. —Musitó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que Bill pudiera escucharlo—. Sé que tienes una reputación casi perfecta con tus clientes, y que por eso tus servicios no son nada baratos.

Bill imitó a Afia, bebiendo de su vaso de cristal mientras que lo escuchaba, sin decir palabra alguna.

—El trabajo que tengo para ti es sumamente especial, y sé que podrás realizarlo sin duda alguna. —Afia postró un portafolios sin carátula o letrero, Cipher intentó arrebatarlo de sus manos, pero este no lo soltó—. También eres reconocido por tus prodigiosas habilidades de cazador.

—No está equivocado. —Contestó mientras tomaba el portafolio, abriéndolo para poder mirar su contenido.

Los documentos que había ahí adentro lo dejaron pasmado. En los papeles se hablaban de un supuesto pueblo escondido entre los bosques de Oregón, se creía que era un refugio para "criaturas sobrenaturales". Mientras continuaba leyendo se encontró que el pueblo estaba habitado por estas criaturas, estas eran de múltiples especies, yendo desde algo llamado "medusa" hasta ogros. Sin embargo, las múltiples especies que habitaban en el pueblo no importaban. 4 perfiles, en donde se hablaban de 2 pares de gemelos con características genéticas completamente únicas.

—¿Los Pines? —Musitó Bill, reconociendo el apellido—¿Esa familia rara que vendieron hace 13 años en la subasta de Nueva York?

—Veo que el tema no te es desconocido.

Bill negó con la cabeza.

—Tenía 22 años entonces, nadie dejaba de hablar de la subasta negra en donde el hermano de los gemelos Stanley y Stanford fue vendido, junto con su hijo y su nuera. —Contestó, regresando la vista al documento—. Se rumoreaba que esa pareja había tenido un par de gemelos, de especies completamente distintas, al igual que los hermanos de Shermy. —Bill continuó explicando. No pudieron obtener muchas respuestas al material genético con ellos.

—Entonces sabrás por qué estos gemelos son tan valiosos. —Afia juntó los dedos de sus manos, reposando el puente de su nariz en sus dedos.

—Sí. He estudiado el tema de la información genética de pies a cabeza.

En los papeles contaba que los "hermanos Stan" pudieron escapar, llevándose con ellos al par de bebés de 1 año. Les perdieron la pista durante más de una década, inclusive se les creía muertos, pero hace unas semanas uno de los subordinados de Afia había encontrado su ubicación exacta después de años de búsqueda.

Mason el cervatillo y Mabel la sirena. —Bill miró las fotos adjuntadas, un tanto borrosas.

El mayor asintió.

—Los genes de la familia Pines son completamente inexplicables—Afia miró su vaso, que estaba casi completamente vacío—. No se sabe por qué los gemelos de esa familia son de especies completamente distintas, incluso si sus padres son de la misma raza.

—Una anomalía completamente única. —Bill afrimó.

—Ciertamente.

Ambos hombres habían terminado de beber, ahora sólo charlaban.

—Si no me equivoco, los chicos ahora tienen 14 años. —Afia le explicó a Bill—. Ellos dos son los más importantes, son muy jóvenes aún, por lo que darán un buen precio por ellos. Los otros dos deben ser un par de vejestorios, no valen ni la mitad que sus sobrinos, pero aun así pueden valer algunoscuantos billetes.

El mayor sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, ofreciendo uno a Bill, el cual no dudó en aceptar. Ambos continuaron su charla entre el humo con olor a tabaco.

—¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto? —Cuestionó el francés.

Afia rio.

—Es obvio que tu paga será muy buena, además de que los viajes hasta Oregón estarán cubiertos, ¿no es eso suficiente? — El mayor le respondió.

—No. Estoy consciente del valor de esta familia, y sé que, aunque me pague con miles de dólares no se igualará ni a la mitad del precio de los viejos. —El rubio arqueó una ceja mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho—. Además, no soy tonto, ¿cree que no sé qué Oregón está fuera de su jurisdicción? Lo que sea que me llegue a pasar ahí no será su problema, si no el mío.

El hombre afroamericano borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que el precio es negociable, Cipher?

—Que usted es el jefe de la mafia del Misisipi y vino a verme en persona en lugar de mandar a alguien de sus **matones**. —La sonrisa de Bill era altanera y confiada—. Si pidió verme personalmente es porque claramente ninguno de sus hombres cumple con las cualidades que yo tengo. —Él arqueó una ceja, al tiempo que lo miraba directo a los ojos—. Usted me necesita.

Afia no parecía nada contento, sin embargo, no perdió la compostura.

—Tengo a mi élite, Cipher, podría mandarlos a ellos, ¿sabes? —El moreno intentó presionar a Bill para que aceptase.

—¡Y aún así no serían suficientes! —Bill se jactó—¿Por qué no sólo admite que me necesita? —Y aunque él supiera que estaba caminando sobre hielo delgado, no iba a aceptar cualquier miseria como paga por un trabajo así de riesgoso.

El ambiente repentinamente dejó de ser calmado, ahora se sentía pesado y denso, incómodo para el jefe de la mafia, pero para Bill parecía ser un paseo en el parque. Afia finalmente suspiró rendido.

—¿Quieres mi protección? ¿Algo de **Cadillac**? —Bill negó con la cabeza.

—Me las he arreglado bastante bien los últimos 18 años sin la protección de nadie. Además, las drogas no es algo que me cueste trabajo encontrar. —El acento francés de Bill era ligeramente marcado, haciéndolo ver aún más seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Cuál es tu precio? —Sentenció finalmente el jefe de la mafia.

Bill sonrió cínicamente mientras seleccionaba un papel en específico del portafolios que Afia le había entregado, para después mostrárselo en la cara.

—La quiero a ella, mi precio es Mabel Pines. —Dijo mostrando la página que contenía la foto de la pequeña.

El hombre mayor casi se ahoga con el humo de su cigarrillo al intentar contener la tremenda carcajada que quiso salir desde su garganta. Con un par de respiraciones profundas se tranquilizó, retirando también algún par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

—De ninguna manera.

—Mi precio es ella, puede quedarse con los otros 3, pero yo la quiero. —Sin embargo, Bill seguía firme en su petición.

Al jefe de la mafia no le hacía gracia la "broma" del francés.

—Bill, es imposible que te entregue a la chica, ¿tienes idea de su valor?

El anterior mencionado exhaló la última calada de su cigarrillo y posteriormente lo aplastó en el cenicero que estaba en su mesa.

—Sí, y por eso la quiero.

Afia arqueó una ceja al tiempo que se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla, dejando que su tobillo izquierdo reposara sobre su rodilla derecha.

—No. —Sin embargo, Afia tampoco cedía. —¿Para qué querrías a Mabel pines? —Él arqueó una ceja al tiempo que se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla, dejando que su tobillo izquierdo reposara sobre su rodilla derecha.

Bill sonrió de lado.

—Estoy sumamente interesado en la experimentación con este tipo de especies. —El francés explicó, elevando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros—. Mabel es ideal para poder continuar mis estudios, la necesito.

El jefe de la mafia lo miraba completamente serio, sin un ápice del buen humor que lo caracterizaba hace unos momentos.

—Un científico loco y adinerado podría pagar mucho dinero por esa misma razón, Cipher. —Afia seguía firme.

—Ese científico no va a darle una de las crías que Mabel Pines pueda llegar a procrear. —Entonces los ojos de Afia se abrieron en grande, Bill se sintió satisfecho. —Considérelo como una inversión a futuro.

—¿Qué planeas hacerle a la niña? —El afroamericano comenzaba a inquietarse un poco, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía mucha curiosidad.

—Si me disculpa, Afia, —Bill lo miró directo a los ojos, completamente confiado—, el asunto no le concierne.

Afia frunció el ceño, tal falta de respeto sería castigada si no se tratara de Bill, el mejor de su clase, por el momento lo necesitaba vivo, por lo que sólo se limitó a dejarlo pasar.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, Cipher. No.

Bill rechistó con la lengua mientras levantaba los hombros en una señal de rendición.

—Entonces consígase a alguien más que acepte el trabajo. —El francés se puso de pie, comenzando a recoger sus pertenencias y tomando camino hacia afuera—. Gracias por el cigarrillo, Afia. —Dejó un par de dólares para pagar el par de tragos que había consumido, para después marcharse.

Justo cuando el rubio colocó un pie en el primer escalón para abandonar ese lugar, el jefe de la mafia lo tomó por el hombro. Bill sonrió de lado, mostrando cinismo.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el menor de los dos.

—Quédate a la chica. —Afia pronunció entre dientes, con la mandíbula tensa.

—Gracias, qué generoso de su parte. —Bill soltó en aire burlón y triunfante al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Quiero a la cría, Cipher, asegúrate de cumplir tu parte. — El jefe de la mafia comenzó a tomarlo cada vez más fuerte del hombro, al punto de ser doloroso—. No me falles, o me encargaré de que tu racha se acabe en ese momento, para siempre.

Bill se movió de su agarre, avanzando más en la escalera y acomodando sus ropas.

—No se preocupe, Afia, sé cómo manejar esto.

**◃** **۵** **▹**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ⊳Glosario.
> 
> Gran depresión.  
> La Gran Depresión, también conocida como Crisis del 29, fue una gran crisis financiera mundial que se prolongó durante la década de 1930, en los años anteriores a la Segunda Guerra Mundial.
> 
> ⊳Jerga de los años 30.
> 
> Gin Mill.  
> Lugar que sirve licor, a veces ilegalmente. Estos lugares fueron frecuentados durante la ley seca en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.
> 
> Jugo de Risa.  
> Whisky.
> 
> Trigger man.  
> La traducción al español literalmente sería "hombre gatillo", así que no supe cómo traducirlo, pero significa "Hombre armado contratado".
> 
> Matones.  
> Hombres armados contratados, es el mismo significado que Trigger Man, pero en diferente concepto.
> 
> Cadillac.  
> Cocaína o heroína.


End file.
